onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hogosha
The Hogosha (hogosha=guardian) are the guardians of the Keishi/Kuin, the Queen of the Chibampu, and the leaders of the military force of the Kingdom Chichima. They are considered to be the strongest among the Chibampu. Initiation Ritual All Hogosha are taught since their childhood to become the best protectors of their nation. The children are either chosen by the oracle or sent to the different temples by their parents. The training is terrible stressful, hard and complex. It exceeds the possibilities of average people and leads to many death. It consists of physical strength, knowledge in diplomacy, strategy and science, different types of torture and fighting techniques and how to resist them as well as loyalty. The strongest of the aspirants is given a number of different tasks that test all this points when the instructors judge them to be ready. The other aspirants become part of the special unit in the Chibampian army lead by the individual guardian and their training is extended by the intentions of the Hogosha to create a fitting team, yet the individual team abilities usually remained unchanged since centuries due to the unvarying Devil Fruit Powers. Members Every person with the intention to became a Hogosha has to leave is old name behind in order to carry on old epithets given the very first guardians. Each guardian is named after one of the 7 deadly sins and their respective devil to arouse fear and respect and to honour the Devils in the Devil Fruits giving them their strength. Just like the Kuin the Hogosha are only replaced if they fail to fulfil her duties or are killed in action. All Hogosha are part of the Blood Pirates. Sho(ho)gosha (First Guardian) Hell: Wrath Devil: Amon Currently: Killigrew Kyouran The Sho(ho)gosha has the biggest burden to bear: As the one closest to the Kuin/Keishi he has to eliminate her if she betrays her country or turns evil like the first Queen. Furthermore he is the one to inflict the same pain and training upon her the Hogosha had to withstand. His battle force is the strongest and creates the greatest damage. Ni(ho)gosha (Second Guardian) Hell: Pride Devil: Lucifer Currently: Cormac Tokui The Second Guardian is responsible for long-range weaponry and the nutrition of the Chibampu because a mix of human food like flesh and vegetables and different kinds of blood combined equals in the best way to keep their condition. Her/His battle force executes enemies from afar and different angles catching them off guard and leaving them no room to act. San(ho)gosha (Third Guardian) Hell: Gluttony Devil: Beelzebub Currently: Butler Kentan The San(ho)gosha is the prime architect and carpenter of the Chichima. All new construction must be discussed with him/her and every ship is individually controlled before it sets sail. He/She is always the bearer of the Wood Fruit and the ships of the Chibampu are customized and can even change its form when build if wood out of the Uddo Uddo no Mi. Major task for the army under the third guardian is the provision with ships, their reparations and to prepare the save retreat. Yet they have a minor role in defending the troops. Yon(ho)gosha (Fourth Guardian) Hell: Greed Devil: Mammon Currently: Berry Akogi This Hogosha hold the financial power of the whole kingdom in his/her hand. He/She has to decide rather capital expenditure is justified or not. She is one of the most important instances after the Queen. Furthermore the Yon(ho)gosha and her army are trusted to have the biggest battle insight what makes them effective strategists. They lay in wait and prepare traps for enemies. Go(ho)gosha (Fifth Guardian) Hell: Envy Devil: Leviathan Currently: Delahaye Netami This Hogosha holds one important role on enforcements and progresses in tradition, techniques and politics. She/He builds the cultural centre of the Chibampu and contains the biggest knowledge of foreign countries on all areas such as advanced weaponry and weaknesses. In the point of strategy the Go(ho)gosha and Yon(ho)gosha work close together. Yet her major task of her/his battle force is the defence of the troops with shields and other items. Biggest plus in this task is the Tate Tate no Mi that can create a shield even around moving individuals. In combination with the Ancient Chi Chi no Mi this effect can be transferred to other objects. Roku(ho)gosha (Sixth Guardian) Hell: Sloth Devil: Belphegor Currently: Crickett Bushou This Guardian is the base of medical progress and the healthcare system. He/She is called during a major crisis such as a epidemic or a nearly incurable injury or disease. Naturally her army force treats the wounded and recovers the dead. Furthermore they are skilled in BC-warfare and due to that able to poison or eliminate the enemy during or before a battle. Nana(ho)gosha (Seventh Guardian) Hell: Lust Devil: Asmodeus Currently: Avery Aiyoku This Hogosha holds the power over the reproductions among the Chibampu. She offers her help in finding the right partner and judges the best carrier for a child although the major decision lies with the individuals. Furthermore she/he manages all indulgence facilities such as brothels or others and keeps crime in check. Her/his battle force is mostly skilled in stealth, assassination and is the fastest among the battle forces. Category:Organisation